Count Zap
Count Zap is an ExWWW member. In the first Battle Network, he tried to hack in to the city power plant. He was since sent to jail, and his NetNavi ElecMan was given to his wife, Ann Zap. Game Count Zap makes his appearance in the first MegaMan Battle Network game, as story boss character. His role in the game is to get the Elec Code, in order to awaken the Life Virus. In the game Count Zap is more serious then the anime and takes his mission seriously. It's unknown what happens to him after the game until MegaMan Battle Network 6, where his wife, Ann Zap, says he was arrested and is still in jail. MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime Count Zap behaviors and looks has changed alot from the game, he's more like a comic relief in the anime despite being creepy in the game. Count Zap is still a member of the WWW and tries to make a train crash in the first season. He is an avid player of the guitar and his lightbulbs flash constantly. He also joined the WWW in entering the N1 Grand Prix and manage to make it to the 2nd round, but was defeated Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE with a program advance. Count Zap later attempts to mind control Roll.EXE using a devil BattleChip "Super Great White Angel" but his and the rest of the WWW plan failed and end up losing. He works at a curry shop which was opened by Yahoot after Lord Wily goes missing. It is revealed in Part 2 of Season 1 that his brother is Gauss Magnus and they actively hate each other. Count Zap didn't appears as much afterwards, but he appears when ever a scene got something got to do with the Curry Shop. In Beast, Count Zap never made an appearance along with the other WWW members (exept for Yahoot), it's unknown why they didn't appeared even when the scene is showing the Curry Shop. In Beast+, Count Zap makes another appearance in the anime, however, He is confronted by his wife (Ann Zap) about their estate in a later episode. Personality Count Zap is cheerful and hyperactive in the anime and he's also a fan of rock and roll. Count Zap also has a love for electric which describe it as shock, he also doesn't seem to takes his work as serious as the other member of the WWW. In the game Count Zap is really different the anime one, in the game he is creepy and he does anything to get what he wanted even if it means killing everyone in the building. Count Zap also seem to be older in the game. Trivia * All of Count Zap's living relatives wield Elec navis, as evidenced by his name. * Count Zap is the only WWW members which have his family shown. * In the anime, Gauss is Count Zap's brotehr is made really apparent, however, in the game, no evidence was made that Guass was related to Count Zap **Guass did mentioned (in the game) that his brother Jack was adopted by a rich family and taht he is jeolous of him. So if Count Zap is Guass brother, this means taht Count Zap name is Jack and that he's from a rich family and that his an orphan. * It's unknown why Count Zap was put in jail longer than Mr. Match, even when he cause Oven to catches on fire, causing fire in Scilab and nearly bomb a stadium (in MMBN 4). * Count Zap along with Guass is the only character that has their navi being own by someone else in the later games. Ironically Count Zap and Guass are rumors to be brothers. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans